


Don't Touch the Plants!

by Not4Sale



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: But whatever, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nectar actually, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not4Sale/pseuds/Not4Sale
Summary: Swoop investigates a strange techno-organic plant that appears on their island.  It doesn't end well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry for this.

Team Optimus had detected Cybertronian energy out in the middle of nowhere again.  This time, learning from previous mistakes, Optimus didn’t just send Prowl, Bumblebee, and Sari.  The whole crew had gone with him, prepared for anything.  They couldn’t be too careful anymore with the Decepticons out there.

What they found, however, was that the energy readings were coming from a plant barely the size of their servos.  They knew it wasn’t of Earth origin after Sari used her Allspark powers to scan through Earth’s agricultural databases but found no matches.

“Fascinating…” Prowl muttered, kneeling next to it.  Also unlike Earth plants, this one moved and reacted.  When he reached out to it, one of its tentacle-like vines wrapped around his wrist.

“Prowl, don’t-!” Optimus warned.

“Don’t worry,” the cyberninja chuckled, pulling his hand back away easily.  “See?  It didn’t mean any harm.  I think it was as curious about me as I was about it.”

“Still, grabbin’ foreign techno-organic plants isn’t smart,” Ratchet pointed out testily.  “You don’t know what that thing is; let alone what it needs to survive.”

“Yeah, it could be some kind of cannibal plant that feeds on machines!” Bumblebee teased, wiggling his servos to mimic the writhing of the vines.

“That wouldn’t be cannibalism,” Sari corrected him, rolling her eyes.  “Cannibalism would be if it ate other plants in its species.”

“Besides, if it wanted to eat Prowl, it’d have a hard time,” Bulkhead said, bending down next to the plant.  He didn’t get as close as Prowl had ventured, though.  “It’s tiny.  It could take a hand, maybe, but what would it do with the rest of him?”

“All that may be true,” Optimus cut over them, “But Ratchet is right.  We shouldn’t touch it until we know what it is.  We’ll head back and use Teletraan-1 to search for possible matches in our database.”

They weren’t too worried about leaving the plant alone, as it was on the outskirts of the Dinobot’s remote island.  There wasn’t any risk of humans stumbling upon it, and the Dinobots didn’t go that close to the water.

At least, so they thought.

What they hadn’t realized was that a certain flying member of the trio liked to venture over the island and its surrounding waters at his own leisure.  So, of course, when Swoop noticed the strange, writhing creature on the shores of his territory he felt it was his duty to investigate.

The winged Dinobot landed just far enough away that he could approach cautiously.  Swoop had always been the least gung-ho member of the Dinobots.  Well, most of the time.  There _were_ instances where his instincts took over, but all and all he liked to at least _try_ to be more reasonable than his more violent brethren.

Transforming from his Pteranodon mode into his robot one, Swoop moved curiously closer to the strange little plant.  He skirted around it, trying to decide if it was an intruder of some kind, or simply a new bit of foliage.  He knelt down and reached out to the plant, jumping as one of the vines wrapped around his claws.  He pulled back quickly, looking at his arm to make sure there wasn’t any damage.  When he saw none, the curiosity became too much for him to ignore.  He reached for it again, and this time two vines shot out and grabbed him by the forearm, dragging him towards it.

Swoop gave a surprised and angry screech, pulling again but unable to break the hold the vines had on him.  He went for his flail, but more vines shot out of the plant and wrapped around his other arm.  It off-balanced him, and the Dinobot found himself front-first in the sand, being dragged across it.  He tried screeching again to get his fellow Dinobots’ attention, but a particularly thick tendril of vines wrapped around his torso and up his neck, covering his mouth.  He couldn’t get his weapon, he couldn’t transform, and he couldn’t call for help.  The Pteranodon was rendered completely helpless by the little plant.

The next vines to shoot out grabbed his legs when he was finally close enough, and Swoop found himself lifted off the ground and suspended over the plant.  Now that he was completely at its mercy, panic began to well as Swoop thrashed and tried to free at least one servo from its hold.  He stopped everything, though, when he felt where the next vine ventured.

A vine that was thinner at the end than the others was working its way into the seams of Swoop’s interface array.  Why was it touching him there?

No, this wasn’t right.

Grimlock was the only one who had the right to touch Swoop in such a way.

This intruder had no place…!

Swoop’s desperate thoughts were cut off as the vine covering his mouth pushed its way inside, running across his glossa and to the back of his mouth.  As it entered his throat, Swoop began to fight again.  He kicked out and hissed, trying to bite down on the vine currently there.  But it was too thick, even for Dinobot fangs, and he only managed to hurt his jaw joints trying.  After a moment the vine in his mouth began expanding slightly, and Swoop felt a thick liquid pour from the end of it down his throat.  He didn’t have a choice but to swallow it if he didn’t want to choke on the liquid, and warmth began to build where the liquid rested into his tanks.

It felt… _good_.  Swoop began to forget that this plant was trying to harm him as he welcomed the next spurt of warm liquid.  The thick vine retreated from his throat just enough that he could have rejected the gift it was giving him, but he swallowed it eagerly.  It wasn’t just good, it was _pleasurable_.  He felt his entire chassis began to heat as it did when he desired to mate.

Swoop forgot that he didn’t want the vines touching him as he began to moan and suck on the vine in his mouth, running his glossa along the odd dips and bulges along it.  He felt the vines holding his legs open give an insistent pull, spreading him further.  The vine with the thin tip on his panels pressed more firmly, and Swoop’s nectar-drugged CPU sent signals to his valve panel to allow the intruder access.  He snapped open, exposing his valve to the strange plant.

The vine that was stroking his panel began to stroke itself up and down the silica lips of Swoop’s valve, earning another moan from the heating Dinobot.  Other vines began to wrap around his waist and torso, dipping into seams and accessing circuits that only made Swoop arch and suck harder on the one inside his mouth.  He was rewarded with another small spurt of the warm liquid, drinking it happily.  He pushed his hips as well as he could against the vine there.

A second vine joined the first one on his valve, this one as thick as the one he was sucking on, pressing against his exterior node.  It flicked and rubbed on the sensitive node as the one with the thin tip dipped into Swoop’s now dripping valve.  The Dinobot’s optics rolled back at the feeling, pure pleasure spreading through his systems.

The vine probed and explored as it inched forward, circling valve walls and rubbing any circuit or node it could find.  It was deliriously delicious feeling, and Swoop felt like he was going to overload before long.

It wasn’t until the thin tip of the vine found the closed iris of his gestation chamber that Swoop remembered what was happening to him.  He panicked and started thrashing and struggling again, trying to bite the vine that was quickly making its way back down his throat with his struggles again.  He tried to find purchase with his claws on his servos and the talons of his pedes, discourage the creature violating him from going further.

This time the vine in his throat was far enough that he didn’t even have the choice to simply choke on it.  The next squirt of the hot liquid was much larger, filling his tank.  The overriding pleasure that accompanied it surged forth into his protocols and CPU, calming his struggles.  Instead of retreating after this time, though, it stayed down his throat.  It was likely staying where it could give him another dose of the intoxicating nectar if necessary.

That one did its job, though, and Swoop relaxed and allowed the vine inside of his now overheated valve to continue pushing against his gestation chamber.  The iris that kept unwanted intruders out began to recede as the Dinobot’s mating protocols began telling him that he wanted this.  As soon as the chamber was open enough to the intruding vine, it dove inside and began feeling along the walls.  Swoop moaned loudly, having never felt anything like it.  Only something as limber and sentient as the vine could maneuver inside a gestation chamber.

With that feeling, the thick vine still rubbing his exterior node, his seams being assaulted by the others, and the one shoved down his throat, Swoop couldn’t take it anymore.  He would have screeched in pleasure as he overloaded if his mouth and throat weren’t stuffed.  Lubricant rushed from his valve as he climaxed, the vine inside pulling out to allow the sticky, clear substance to be ejected.  The Dinobot went limp in the hold of the vines, venting heavily as he could feel himself overheating.

With that being over, Swoop expected it to let him go.  He didn’t expect the vines wrapped around him to suddenly grip tighter, holding him in place.  Arms held above his helm, legs spread as far as they could go, helm tilted up by the vines wrapped around his neck and helm to force him to watch.  The thick vine that had been playing with his node pressed against his valve this time, forcing its way inside.

Swoop vented in sharply at the feeling, not realizing exactly how thick that vine had been.  Much thicker than the one still lodged down his throat, it stretched his valve to its limits. He felt the walls expand uncomfortably inside of him to accommodate the large vine, back arching in pain this time as it tried to follow its predecessor in entering his gestation chamber.  The chamber wasn’t meant to house even a spike, though, simply its contents.  So Swoop choked on the vine inside his throat as he tried to screech, the iris of his gestation chamber being mercilessly torn by the vine.  Pain shot through Swoop’s valve, up his spinal strut, and into his CPU as he tried to struggle against the vines holding him but they were much too strong.  Warnings flashed across his HUD that he needed immediate medical attention.

The plant ignored his pain and continued into his chamber, finally finding itself inside.  It then pulled out a bit, thrusting back in again to the pain of its victim.  It didn’t seem to have any concern anymore of whether or not Swoop felt any pleasure from this act, the vine in his throat only remaining at this point to keep him silent.  He realized the entire reason it pleasured him to overloading in the first place was to open his gestation chamber for this excruciating second violation.

It went on for what felt like forever, the huge vine thrusting into Swoop’s raw and bleeding valve.  Finally, the vine expanded like its brother inside of Swoop’s mouth, stretching him even further past his limits.  He couldn’t manage anything but a whimper at this point, though, just wanting this to end.  He got his wish as he could feel _something_ work its way up the vine and into his valve.  He was expecting some kind of liquid, like the nectar.  But instead, it was solid and round as it pushed out of the end of the vine.  And there was more than one.  Four… five… six…

Swoop’s vents hitched as he endured the forceful insertion into his gestation chamber.  The vine then pulled out of him, the one in his throat following suit.  The vines all but simply tossed the Dinobot away, and he landed in the sand with a grunt.  He was too tired and too hurt to move.  But he could see the vicious plant that had attacked him as it suddenly turned black and wilted.  That wasn’t _fair_.  It violated Swoop.  _Hurt_ Swoop.  And then it just dies of its own volition?  No, it was supposed to live so Swoop could come back and kill it.

The Pteranodon cringed and put his hands on his midsection, which was now bulging with whatever the intruder had put inside of him.  He needed to call for help.  He needed to get someplace safe.

But he was just too tired.

Perhaps after a rest…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrapper turns up at base saying something's wrong with Swoop. The investigation into it turns south for poor Prowl.

Optimus Prime’s Earth team was enjoying a recharge when they were woken up by what had to be the most obnoxious racket they’d ever heard.  Prowl at least had already been up at that hour of the morning, being as he woke early to train and enjoy the quiet morning hours most days.  He left his samurai mods off during this time, being as they weren’t actually a part of himself and it was a relief to take them off every once in a while.

Prowl’s quiet was disturbed by the loud pounding on the front garage door of the factory warehouse.  While it startled him, he was still cautious.  There weren’t a lot of ‘bots who knew where they lived, and he knew it had to be a ‘bot because no human could make that kind of noise.  He moved towards the door and narrowed his visor.  “Who is it?” he called suspiciously.

Obviously whoever was on the other side of the door couldn’t hear him over their own pounding, which was becoming quickly irritating.  So Prowl stood to the side and pushed the button to open the door, readying himself to attack if necessary.

“Whoa!” the mech who had been pounding on the door stumbled as he had been swinging for another hit when he stumbled through.  “What’s the big...?!”

Prowl reacted quickly, seeing the green, grey, and purple armor of a Constructicon.  Before Scrapper could even finish his sentence, he grabbed Scrapper by his swinging arm and flipped him over his shoulderplate.

“What the… OOF!” the air was forced out of Scrapper’s vents as he landed on his back on the floor.  One of Prowl’s hubcap shuriken was shoved into his faceplate, and he held up his hands.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa!  Hold it, hold it!  I come in peace!” he desperately cried out.

“Prowl, wait!”

The ninjabot stopped his assault when he heard his boss’s vocals, looking up as Optimus and the rest of the team came in from their quarters.  Ratchet looked like he’d rather have been recharging another few hours.  Bumblebee was rubbing an optic, still waking up.  As was Bulkhead, apparently, as he stumbled in last.

Even in his tired state, though, the huge, green mech still recognized his former friend.  “Scrapper!” Bulkhead shouted in surprise.  “What’re _you_ doing here?”

“I come in peace, I swear!” Scrapper yelled at them again, looking from the new arrivals to the sharp piece of metal still inches from his optic.  “Call off your guard dog!”

“I am _not_ a guard dog,” Prowl hissed, bristling.

“Ease up, Prowl,” Optimus instructed.  “Don’t let him completely go, but let’s hear him out.  He says he’s here for peaceful reasons, but we can’t ignore that this could be a trap.”

“Yeah, considering the last few times we saw this guy he tried to scrap us.  Over, and over, and over…” Bumblebee agreed, crossing his arms over his chestplate.

“I swear I don’t wanna fight anyone!” Scrapper waved his hands, even as the shuriken was removed from his faceplate.  “I’m here on behalf of the… whadda they call themselves?  The Dinobots!  I’m here ‘cause of them!”

This time Prowl fully leaned back, visor widening at the words.  “What about the Dinobots?” he asked, pulling his pede off of Scrapper’s chestplate despite his orders.  As he considered himself relatively close to the Dinobots, the idea of harm coming to them was alarming.

“Something’s wrong with the little flyin’ one.  Uh… Strafe?” Scrapper said, sitting up and scratching his helm in thought.

“Swoop,” Prowl corrected him.

“Yeah, that’s it!” the Constructicon pointed at him.  “Somethin’s wrong with Swoop!  His big, scary as all hell leader came runnin’ at Snarly and me while we were takin’ a nap!  Nearly gave us both spark attacks, I’m tellin’ ya.  But yeah, he starts yellin’ at me, ‘Intruder find Prowl!  Prowl helps Dinobots!  Intruder tell Prowl him Swoop need better!’  It took me half of forever to figure out what the big fella was talkin’ about.  But finally, I pieced together that he wanted me to come here and get you because something’s wrong with Swoop.”

“If he’s asking for help it’s gotta be serious,” Bulkhead pointed out.  “Grimlock doesn’t usually like _anyone_ else on his island.”

“Yeah, but why would he ask for Prowl?  He’s not a doc-bot,” Bumblebee asked.

“Because I haven’t helped them before,” Ratchet pointed out.  “The only time the Dinobot’s ever needed any kind of help being ‘better’ was when Grimlock had that spike jammed in his pede.  And I didn’t help him with that, _Prowl_ did.”

“I get it,” Optimus looked thoughtful.  “Because of that incident, Grimlock thinks Prowl’s the only one who can help when they need it.”

“Whatever’s goin’ on, you guys should hurry,” Scrapper said.  “I don’t know what’s goin’ on, but it sounded serious.  And I don’t wanna know what Grimlock’s gonna do if you don’t go help them right now.”

Optimus nodded to him, turning to the others.  “Alright, Ratchet, Prowl, and I will go to Dinobot Island.  Bulkhead and Bumblebee, you two stay here in case anything comes up here in Detroit.  Send us a message _right away_ if something does, okay?”

“No objections here, boss-bot,” Bumblebee saluted.  “I’d like to stay _far_ away from those Dinobots if that’s okay with you.”

“You guys gonna be okay without us?” Bulkhead asked worriedly.  “What if they get aggressive?”

“We can handle that,” Ratchet answered.  “Don’t worry about us.  Just worry about Detroit.”

“We should leave immediately,” Prowl said, heading for the door before anyone even responded.

“Whoa, what about your mods?” Bumblebee asked, gesturing to their rooms.

Prowl paused a moment, then shook his helm.  “There’s no time.  We don’t know what’s happened to Swoop, and we shouldn’t waste time until we do.  I’m not going to risk his life.”

“Well said, Prowl,” Optimus said proudly.  He went to follow.  “Alright, Scrapper, let’s head to the ferry.  Lead the way.”

“Right-o, boss,” Scrapper did a mock-salute in the vein of Bumblebee’s, passing Prowl and transforming to do as he was told.

 

\-----

 

When the ferry arrived at Dinobot Island, they found Snarl waiting for them.  He was in his triceratops mode, pacing impatiently.  They didn’t even have to ask him to lead them to the ailing Swoop because as soon as they stepped off the ferry, he bit Scrapper’s arm just hard enough to lead him running across the rocky terrain and into the forest.  The three Autobots followed as quickly as possible.

As soon as they saw Swoop, they stopped and stared in horror.

The Pteranodon was in his robot mode, curled up and clutching his midsection.  His faceplate was contorted in pain, but that wasn’t what made them stop.  His valve panel was open, silica lips were torn with dried energon caking it.

“Primus…” Prowl breathed out, catching the attention of the Dinobot they’d almost missed despite his massive size.  Grimlock was standing guard over his mate in his tyrannosaurus mode.  His helm snapped up, and he charged as soon as he spotted the ninjabot.  Prowl yelped as Grimlock hooked his massive helm behind him and shoved him towards Swoop.

“You Prowl make Swoop better!” Grimlock demanded without any formalities.  Not that they were expecting any from him.

“I… Grimlock, wait!” Prowl pleaded with him, turning and putting both hands on Grimlock’s snout.  He pet it soothingly, trying to calm him down.  “Grimlock, I cannot help him.  I don’t know how.”

This answer didn’t satisfy Grimlock, who bucked his helm and knocked Prowl backward onto his aft, roaring at him.  “You Prowl make Swoop better, _now!_ ” he repeated the command.  “You Prowl make Swoop better like You Prowl make me Grimlock better!”

Optimus and Ratchet both stepped forward to help before Grimlock could harm the black and gold ninjabot, but Prowl held up his hands again, this time as a signal for them to back down.  He kept his optics locked on Grimlock’s while he did this.  “Grimlock, I cannot help him,” he repeated slowly.  “I don’t know how.  But my friend can.  That’s why I brought him.  The only reason I made you better before was that he told me how.”

Grimlock stared at him a moment, obviously trying to sort out what he was saying.  He looked back towards the other three intruders to his island, likely trying to figure out which one Prowl was talking about.

Prowl signaled Ratchet to come closer while Grimlock wasn’t looking at him.  The medic took the hint and approached.  “Uh, Grimlock?  I’m Ratchet.  I don’t know if you know what this means, but I’m a medic,” he said.

“Medic?” Grimlock repeated, not understanding.

Prowl stood up again and quickly moved to stand next to the red and white medic.  “That means he makes people better.  He was the one who told me how to make you better when you were hurt,” he explained.  He gestured to the shivering Swoop on the ground.  “He can help make Swoop better, too.”

Grimlock’s attention peaked at the words, and he rushed towards them.  Ratchet braced himself for the same rough treatment, and sure enough, he found himself shoved towards the ailing Pteranodon.  “Whoa, big guy!” the medic yelped as he was rough-handled.  “Watch it, I’m not as young as I used to be!”

“Make Swoop better!” Grimlock demanded of him this time instead of listening.

“Alright, alright!  That’s what I’m here for!” Ratchet huffed, approaching the smaller Dinobot.  He knelt next to him, putting a hand on Swoop’s shoulder.  “Swoop?  Can you hear me?” he called softly.

Instead of words, as Swoop couldn’t speak, a weak sound came from his vocals.  An optic onlined and watched him warily.

“Swoop, I’m gonna get really personal with you, alright?  I can’t heal… I can’t make you _better_ unless you let me do that, okay?” Ratchet said, moving to Swoop’s legs.  He grasped one of them and began to part them.

Swoop’s lethargic responses suddenly melted away to panic as he screeched and tried to strike out without exposing himself to the stranger.  When that failed, he attempted to claw his way away from the intruder.

Grimlock responded immediately, roaring again and attempting to go to his mate’s aid.  However, he found himself with a transformed Snarl standing in his way, with Optimus and Scrapper standing on either side of him.  The triceratops apparently understood the urgency of what Ratchet was doing better than Grimlock did.  Not that anyone could blame the tyrannosaurus.  All he could hear was his mate calling to him for help.

Prowl didn’t attempt to pacify him this time, instead opting to run to Swoop’s side and sliding next to him.  “Swoop, listen to me,” he said soothingly, reaching out and stroking the Dinobot’s helm softly.  He felt the tension and fear radiating from the Pteranodon.  “I know, it’s okay.  I know you’re afraid.  Something hurt you, and you’re scared.  But you can trust us.  You remember me, right?”

Swoop looked up at him, focusing on the ninjabot.  After a moment he nodded weakly.

“Good.  Do you trust me?”

Another pause and another light nod.

“That’s good, Swoop.  I’m here to help you.  You know that,” Prowl smiled at him, keeping his vocals low and soothing as he took Swoop’s claws into his hands and rubbed them gently.  “This is Ratchet, Swoop.  He’s my friend.  He’s going to help you feel better.”

Swoop made a helpless chirping sound, which was sparkbreaking when looking at a Dinobot.  They were strong, proud warriors.  Whatever happened to him had to be extremely traumatic to render him into such a state.

Ratchet moved forward again, looking at Prowl.  “Looks like you’re instructing me this time, kid.  Is it okay to check him now?” he whispered.

Prowl looked from the medic back to the Dinobot.  “Swoop, he needs to look at you.  I know you don’t want anyone to see where you were hurt.  You’re embarrassed.  You don’t want to trust him.  But he can’t help you if you don’t let him see.”

Swoop shivered shuttering his optics tight.  But still, with Prowl still holding his hands, the Pteranodon parted his legs for the medic to see.

“Oh, sweet Primus,” Ratchet vented in sharply.  “This is worse than I thought.  He wasn’t just violated.”  He reached forward and put a hand on Swoop’s slightly distended midsection.  The contact made Swoop jump and squawk in fear again, but Prowl reached out to him and stroked his helm soothingly again, whispering words of comfort.  “What the pit happened to him?” Ratchet called over his shoulderplate to Grimlock.

Grimlock paced back and forth, looking over the helms of the three mechs that stood between him and his mate.  He was obviously trying to restrain himself, trusting Prowl.  “Me Grimlock not know,” he admitted.  “Me Grimlock look for Swoop when Swoop no come home.  Swoop on beach, hurt.  Me Grimlock not find intruders.  Me Grimlock find Snarl and annoying intruder.”

“Hey,” Scrapper muttered indignantly.

“Annoying intruder not hurt Swoop.  Not smell like Swoop.  Me Grimlock tell annoying intruder find Prowl.  Prowl make Swoop better.”

Ratchet shook his helm and returned his attention to the hurt Dinobot.  “We’ll check the beach where he found Swoop later.  Right now I need to patch his valve up.  Whoever attacked him did a number on him.”

Prowl nodded, not turning his attention from Swoop.  He needed to make sure the Pteranodon understood that he was okay.  That they were going to make sure he was going to be.

 

\---

 

By the time Ratchet was done, Swoop was shivering but looking slightly better.  His valve was patched up the best Ratchet could do with the tools he had, but he wanted to come back with better ones at some point and make sure everything was fine.  What concerned him was whatever was implanted inside of Swoop’s gestation chamber.  No matter what he or Prowl said, the Pteranodon wouldn’t let him get a tool inside that could allow him to investigate.  After the third attempt, Grimlock began getting restless.  They knew if he got any more agitated they couldn’t stop him from rampaging against anyone touching his mate.

They left the exhausted Dinobot to rest after both of his ordeals, recharging soundly in the protective circle Grimlock’s Tyrannosaurus form.  The group consisting of Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Scrapper, and Snarl moved to the beach where Swoop had been found by Grimlock.  Snarl had apparently determined where it was while ‘talking’ to Grimlock, which consisted of the two of them growling at each other.  Prowl determined they had developed their own language between the three of them, hence why they could understand each other fine, and only Grimlock talked in stilted, awkward sentences.

“Hey, isn’t this where we found that weird alien plant?” Optimus asked, looking around.

“Yes, it was… there,” Prowl answered, pointing to where they’d seen it last.  All that was there now was a crumbling mess of blackness.  It looked like a fern that went through a drought.  “Odd, it was perfectly healthy when we last saw it,” he muttered, kneeling next to it.

“Hey, I’ve seen somethin’ like that,” Scrapper spoke up.  “There was one of those things on the other side of the island where Snarly and me set up our hut.”

“You’ve seen it?” Optimus asked.  “Where?”

“Like I said, by my hut,” Scrapper repeated.  He pointed towards one of the corners in the crescent-shaped island (courtesy of Blackarachnea).  “I was gonna investigate it, but…”

The Constructicon was cut off when Prowl suddenly turned into his motorcycle mode and sped off in that direction, covering them with sand as he went.

“Hey!  Prowl, don’t-!” Optimus yelled at him, shielding his optics.  It was too late, though.  The ninjabot was already long gone.

“Slaggit, kid!” Ratchet huffed, brushing sand off of himself.  “I can feel it in my joints…”

“That’s not good,” Scrapper said, looking back to them.  “I was gonna say that Snarly held me back from that plant.  He could tell it was bad news.  Dinobot instinct or somethin’ I guess.”

“We have to go stop him, then,” Optimus nodded to him and took off running.  He would have transformed, but none of them were equipped to drive on the sand or through the foliage.

Except for Snarl, that was, who took off much faster.

 

\---

 

Prowl was determined to get to the bottom of this.  If this was the fault of those plants that they’d found, then it was their fault – _his_ fault – that Swoop got hurt.  They should have determined what they were and disposed of them when they were last here.  He skidded to a stop when he reached the hut Scrapper had been talking about.  The Constructicon lived up to his title.  It wasn’t too bad of a little home.

That wasn’t important right now, though.  He had to find that plant.  He turned his internal scanner on, looking for anomalies that showed up like the last plant had.  There, a few mechanometers behind the house.  The ninja approached cautiously, stopping when he saw it.  There it was: the innocuous looking piece of flora.  Exactly as it was on the beach when they’d been there the day before.

Prowl did as he did before, cautiously approaching with an arm outreaching.  It hadn’t attacked when he did so before, instead simply testing the waters.  Sure enough, like before, a vine shot out when he got close and wrapped around his hand and arm.  After a moment it retreated.  “Are you truly what caused Swoop so much pain…?” Prowl muttered, staying back this time.

His distance didn’t seem to matter this time, though, as one of the vines suddenly shot out and grabbed him by the leg, pulling him onto his back as he was dragged forward.  Prowl yelped in surprise, but recovered quickly, popping one of his giant shuriken out and catching it swiftly.  He slashed out and sliced into the vine, slicing it clean off.  The whole plant reacted, shuddering violently as green liquid spilled out of the vine.  Prowl backed away as quickly as he could, but the plant retaliated.

Thicker vines shot out again, this time several at once.  They wrapped around his arms, legs, waist, and neck, pulling him forward roughly.  Prowl lost his shuriken in the struggle, but it wouldn’t have mattered.  This plant was freakishly strong as it dragged him helm-first right over it.  It brought him down to the ground on his front, chestplate against the dirt and aft in the air.  His arms were secured behind his back, legs spread as far as they could go.  He cried out at the humiliating position he’d been forced into, but the vine around his neck forced its way into his mouth and down his throat.

Oh, _frag_.  He felt another vine, one that thinned at the tip, run along his interface array and locked up in a panic.  Was this what happened to Swoop?

Prowl messed up.

Prowl _royally_ messed up.

He shouldn’t have charged off without the others.  He was going to be raped by this thing like Swoop had been.  Have… whatever it was that had been distending Swoop’s midsection implanted inside himself as well.

The thoughts were forefront in his mind until the vine inside of his throat started secreting a thick liquid that ran down into his tanks and settled pleasantly, making him feel lethargic and… and good…

Prowl’s chassis seemed to take control of its own volition, his valve panel popping open and the vine there pushing up and down the soft lips of his valve.  It flicked around his anterior node every few passes, and he moaned, dimming his optics.  Another vine, much thicker this time, pushed against the node and circled it.  Another moan escaped him as more of the liquid was poured into his tank, making his whole chassis feel hot and needy.  The thin vine entered him, pushing and circling along the walls of his valve passage.  It slithered along, feeling amazing as it lit up nodes and circuits Prowl didn’t even know he had.  He’d never interfaced with anyone, being too withdrawn and prudish.

The vine reached the closed iris of his gestation chamber, but before he could register the feeling, there was a roaring sound.  It sounded… far away, almost like it was being heard through a filter.  But then there was a hot feeling behind him, though he still didn’t completely register the feeling.  The vine inside of him and the ones holding him felt as if they suddenly… disintegrated, however.  The one in his mouth turned to dust, and his vents backfired several times as they rejected the foreign substance.  He was dropped to his side, but all he could concentrate on was the empty feeling now that he wasn’t being pleasured.  The heat still flowed through him and built in his aching valve.  Prowl vented heavily as he reached between his legs and ran two servos across his valve before shoving them inside.  He cried out and fragged himself with his servos as the charge built up inside of him.

All Prowl could think of was how much he needed this.

He needed it so bad…

 

\---

 

Optimus, Ratchet, and Scrapper could hear Prowl groaning and cry out, which worried them that something may have happened to him.  Was he hurt?  Was Snarl too late?  Were _they_?

They burst through a bunch of foliage, ready to fight.  However, what they saw made them stop and back up, looking away quickly.

Prowl was on the ground, heat radiating from his chassis.  He wasn’t hurt, though.  He was… _pleasuring_ himself.  Legs spread, three servos rapidly thrusting into himself repeatedly.  His other hand was covering his faceplate as he continued his ministrations, moaning loudly at the feeling.

Snarl was sitting next to him still in his triceratops form but didn’t seem to be paying him any attention.  He instead was watching an almost completely fried plant.  It wasn’t completely dead, as was evidenced from its twitching every once in a while.  When it did, vines shot out towards the helplessly heated mech on the ground.  Snarl retaliated by breathing fire on them every time they did.  It caused the plant to go dormant again for a minute.

“Well, I think we found out what attacked Swoop,” Optimus said awkwardly as they faced away from the ninjabot who continued to pleasure himself.  Prowl seemed completely oblivious to the world around him.  They couldn’t ignore the sounds of pleasure he made, though.  A particularly joyful cry escaped him, and the Autobot leader felt it go straight into his audial sensors and down to his spike.  He reset his vocals awkwardly.

“Whatever those plants are, they obviously secrete a powerful aphrodisiac,” Ratchet agreed.  Whether he could detect Optimus’s dilemma or not, he didn’t make an indication.  “It used it to subdue both a Dinobot and a highly trained ninja.  Neither of those things is easy to capture.”

“Are… are we just gonna ignore him…?” Scrapper asked awkwardly.

“We don’t have much choice,” Ratchet snapped.  “We can’t just leave in case Snarl needs help keeping that thing under control.  He’s definitely smarter than I gave the Dinobots credit for.  He seems to understand that we need the plant alive to figure out what it put inside Swoop and how to get it out.”

“Actually, I gots an idea,” Scrapper announced, moving towards his hut.  “I can’t just stand here listenin’ to him… uh… servo-frag himself anyway.”

Optimus’s faceplate reddened at the bluntness Scrapper had said it at.  “Are we sure it’s okay letting him just… take care of himself like that?” he asked Ratchet.  “I mean, not that I’m an expert or anything, but he’s taking an awfully long time to… uh… you know…”  He heard Prowl give another cry and covered his own faceplate with his hand.

“To overload.  You can talk about it like a grown mech, you know,” Ratchet finished for him, rolling his optics.  “Give the kid a break, he just got drugged and presumably raped by a plant.  Nothin’s normal about this.”

Optimus felt his spark sink at the reminder that this wasn’t something Prowl wanted.  He was forced into this situation.  He felt bad for the pressure of his spike trying to pressurize against his panels at the sounds.  They could actually even feel the heat Prowl was going through radiating off of him from there.

Finally, Prowl gave one last cry of, “Oh, _Primus!_ ”  He screamed in pleasure as he finally overloaded, the sound of his body finally collapsing fully onto the ground and his heavy venting following.

Optimus and Ratchet cautioned a turn to look.  Sure enough, Prowl was venting but otherwise unmoving, visor dimmed from undercharge.

“He done?” Scrapper cautioned from around the corner of his hut, peeking out.

“Yeah, he’s done,” Ratchet answered, approaching the stasis napping ninja.  “Completely knocked out from that, too.  Primus, what a nightmare.  I can’t even imagine what he just went through.”

Optimus nodded, trying not to look at Prowl’s exposed valve, swollen from overuse.  There was a puddle of lubricant under it, more dripping out from his valve.

Scrapper came over as well, also not looking at the ninja.  Instead, he watched the plant cautiously.  He was carrying a large glass dome, like the kind found in museums holding artifacts.  “I almost forgot I had this.  Was tryin’ to find a use for it after findin’ it on the beach,” he explained.  When he was close enough to the plant, he brought the glass dome down on top of it.  “There, that should contain it for a while.  At least until you guys can figure out a way to get it away from my hut if _that’s_ what it does to ‘bots.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Optimus nodded.  “For now, let’s get Prowl home so Ratchet can give him a checkup.  We’ll discuss a way to get that thing back to base without endangering the team, and Ratchet will be back tomorrow to check up on Swoop as well.”

Ratchet looked at the Dinobot and Constructicon.  “You two know where to find us.  If anything happens, whether it’s this thing or Swoop’s condition gettin’ worst, you come get us.  Got it?”

“Right-o, doc-bot,” Scrapper mock-saluted.  Snarl growled in agreement.

Optimus reached down and nudged his arms under Prowl’s shoulders and knees, picking him up while trying to avoid the mess he left behind.  “Uh, Ratchet, could you…?” he asked, nodding to his still-exposed valve.

“Oh, right,” Ratchet muttered, reaching over and closing it manually.  “Don’t wanna walk into the base with impressionable young ‘bots with his panel open.  That’s a lot of questions we don’t need to answer.”

“Right.  Let’s… not tell Bulkhead and Bumblebee what exactly happened here.  If they ask, he was attacked.  That’s all they need to know,” Optimus said.

“Agreed.  That’s not something Prowl needs to go through,” Ratchet nodded.


End file.
